Grendell the Gentle
Grendell the Gentle is the world renowned Bard famous for his weapon Bowica, and his songs that humiliate the rich and bring pride for the poor. Grendell has wrote hundreds of songs, wrote books on his social ideas, such as the foundations of socialism, and his songs are so beautiful, he has attracted the attention of dragons and Gods alike. He is best friends with the Witch Hunter, Sammael. It is unknown how they met. Youth Grendell was born to a poor mother to a home which had no father. Because of this, Grendell constantly played his Lute which had been passed down in his family for generations. He grew up in a small town by the name of Gwynblood, where the rich extensively pick on the poor, and Grendell's mother passed away when he was 12 due to not enough food for the both of them. On the week of her death, Grendell pleaded to the rich of the city every day and night for more food, but they constantly refused him, which led him to blame the rich of the city on her mother's death. In desperation to stop Grendell's starvation, he sold his family's heirloom, his lute, which he loved to play so much. After a month of eating food, and supplying himself off the money of the loot, he ran out of things to buy food with, and came to a dead end. The next day, a rich fat man eating a chicken breast drooling his saliva all over the ground dropped his pouch of gold on the ground by accident. The 12 year old Grendell ran for it and made it by without the fat man recognizing his face. A week later, Grendell realized with the proper training he could steal from the higher ups, and within a month he had completely redistributed the wealth to the poor. He then used his money to create his trademark weapon, Bowica, which is a crossbow that has strings of a lute on the side and bought a flute and decided to explore the world and spread his ideals, such as his hatred for the rich. When he was 15 he set out into the world. Adulthood From stealing from the poor to preforming his excellent songs, by age 23, talk of the mystical Bard named Grendell was spread across the entire world. How he earned the name "The Gentle" is unknown but it most likely happened around this time. By age 26, people would travel to just hear Grendell's songs and when he was 30, he used his fame to release his books he called "Socialism: The Guide to Equality". When he was 35, the Goddess Ystune gave great praise to Grendell's ability in person as she watched him play, and in the same year he prevented a dragon from burning down a city by playing the song he created called "The Forgotten Child" which was so beautiful the Dragon returned to his home to look after his own child. Grendell continues to travel around the world and spread his music, as he's constantly thinking up new songs to surprise people with. Famous Songs "Golden Greed" "Sammael, the Witch Hunter" "The Forgotten Child" "The Lonely Man" "Embrace of Love" "A Lich's Widow" "Tinted with Rose" "A festive Evening" "Dragonslayer" and "The Final Task".